


Deep Sea Diving After Your Heart

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bullet fic, mer!logan, mer!remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: A short bullet fic I plan on eventually turning into a one shot. If you wanna make something with this, go ahead! Just tag me in it!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Deep Sea Diving After Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Gee Suroh, how come your brain lets you post _two_ fics in one day?
> 
> Anywaves, as usual, I hope you enjoy! And please, send comments my way! Even if it's just a screech in my general direction!

•Intrulogical like to occasionally go deep sea diving in Remus’ realm.  
•Remus turns them into mermen and they just spend hours down there  
•Logan with his waterproof laptop to take notes on, and Remus trying to see how many different things he can find/fight.

•They have a whole house down there that they’ll occasionally vacation at.  
•Valentine’s Day? Nobody in the Mindscape can find them.  
•No one knows where they go, and they have a whole day to each other.  
•Remus always creates a new area in their ocean (he made an entire OCEAN for Logan!) every year  
•Logan always fills it with real life sea creatures, plants, and historical shipwrecks.

So, continuing this:  
•They get together wwaaayyy before the dark sides are accepted, so they of course kept the relationship a secret too.  
•Now that they’ve all been accepted, everyone knows they’re a couple, ok?  
•But now everyone wants to know just what kind of thing they have planned for Valentine’s Day.  
•When the day comes, however, they can’t find them.  
•They’ve never really noticed _collectively_ that they don’t know where those two go on that day  
•but they’ve definitely noticed now. 

•While these two are chilling together, cuddling in a kelp forest,  
•The other sides are beginning to panic a little.  
•Worrying about them and where they could have gone.  
•Thomas senses this, so he summons Virgil and Patton to find out what’s going on.  
•Deceit and Roman come with,  
•cause they’re concerned and think “maybe Thomas knows where they went?”  
•But he’s just as clueless, so now there’s _five_ of them panicking.  
•Thomas gets the great idea to summon them.  
•And they’re pulled directly from Remus’ realm into the real world  
•a wet pile of seaweed and part-fish bodies getting water all over his carpet  
•and the others are now relieved they’re alright  
•but also _very_ confused as to why they look like mermen right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed my story! And if you'd like, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
